


Quizás

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Mientras Rogue desaparece de la destruida capital de Fiore, un montón de sentimientos y recuerdos escondidos deciden aparecer.





	Quizás

Era casi increíble lo poco que Rogue había pensado en sus compañeros de gremio en los últimos años. Si bien, podía achacarle la culpa a las sombras que lo habían poseído y, hasta cierto punto, dominado, seguía siendo increíble que ni siquiera se hubieran colado por un segundo en el fondo de su mente, en todo ese tiempo.

Tras la muerte de Frosch y su posterior abandono del gremio, no se había preocupado de nada más que de sí mismo, sus ambiciones y, posteriormente, de conseguir la magia para dominar a los dragones y detener a Acnologia. Ni siquiera cuando el plan de regresar al pasado y cambiar los hechos se había perfilado en su mente, ni siquiera allí había dedicado un minuto a pensar en el gremio que alguna vez estuvo orgulloso de representar. Cuando la puerta Eclipse se abrió por fin y los dragones salieron, no tantos como esperaba, pero suficientes para ser dominados por su magia, no había dedicado ni un pensamiento a quienes todavía vivían en ese tiempo. Su única preocupación había sido salvar a su yo del pasado para asegurar su futuro. Lo que pasara con el resto, no tenía importancia.

Por eso, era irónico que lo hiciera ahora, cuando se desvanecía luego de que la puerta en el pasado hubiera desaparecido, impidiendo así su regreso y cambiando el curso de la historia. Era irónico que se preocupara ahora de lo que sus acciones podrían haber causado a las personas que alguna vez quiso. Era irónico que sus sentimientos sellados por tanto tiempo hubieran decidido reaparecer ahora. Quizás tenía que ver con que el Dragon Slayer de fuego le hubiera prometido que salvaría a Frosch y evitaría así todo lo demás. Quizás esa promesa le había dado nuevas esperanzas, si no para él, para su yo del pasado.

Él ya era un caso perdido, su tiempo era un desastre total y su Sabertooth había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo, en parte por culpa de Acnologia y su caótico reinado, pero también en parte por culpa suya, no lo iba a negar. Si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido menos egoísta, tal vez hubiera podido ayudarles de alguna forma. Tal vez entonces, la muerte de Sting no hubiera sido en vano.

Así como sus compañeros de gremio había desaparecido de su mente, llevaba también años sin pensar en él de forma consciente. A pesar de que su magia estaba con él, fusionada con la suya, a pesar de que su reflejo le recordaba insistentemente la otra presencia que debería estar allí y no estaba, a pesar de que nunca se había deshecho del último recuerdo que tenía de él, a pesar de todo eso, no le había dedicado más que un pensamiento superficial de vez en cuando.

Pensar más dolía, dolía demasiado, incluso medio ahogado por las sombras como estaba. Habían tenido demasiado poco tiempo, había sido injusto. Después de años de sentimientos velados entre ambos, en los que a pesar de compartir casi todo, ninguno había aceptado que podrían llegar a ser algo más, el tiempo que había pasado entre el día cuando por fin se decidieron a dar un paso más allá y el día en que Sting se fue de su lado, fue demasiado poco.

Aunque se hubiera jactado de haber asesinado a Sting y robado su magia, aunque hubiera intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que así era como había pasado, no era muy distinto a la historia que solía contar sobre la muerte de Skiadrum. La misión, que en un principio no parecía demasiado complicada, había dado un giro radical con la aparición inesperada de un gremio oscuro. Ambos se vieron sobrepasados, como pocas veces les había sucedido y aunque al final consiguieron la victoria, Sting había sido herido de manera fatal. No había forma de que pudieran conseguir ayuda a tiempo y, siendo así las circunstancias, Sting le había pedido que terminara con su vida y conservara su lacrima, junto a sus poderes. Rogue se había negado en principio, por supuesto que sí, porque aunque en el fondo supiera que no había nada que hacer, se negaba a aceptar la realidad. No podía ser que fuera precisamente Sting quien tuviera que irse. No podía ser que de un momento a otro, el futuro de ambos desapareciera. Pero al final, no le había quedado otra opción más que hacerle caso, quedándose con la magia que en principio no le pertenecía, pero había aprendido a conocer tan bien.

En ese entonces, el gremio al completo había estado allí para él, para apoyarle e intentar aliviar un poco su pena. Lo único que le había mantenido en pie había sido la preocupación por Frosch. Y cuando aquella misión había salido mal, cuando el mago de hielo había matado de forma accidental al pequeño exceed en su empeño por demostrar su nueva lealtad, todo había terminado para él. Había permitido que las sombras lo consumieran, perdiendo el juicio por completo y cuando volvió en sí horas más tarde, era el único que permanecía con vida. Él, o su sombra, o ambos porque al final eran lo mismo, había aniquilado a todo aquel que se hubiera cruzado en su camino, fuera parte de Avatar, del nuevo Concejo Mágico o de su mismo gremio. Y no se había arrepentido de nada, porque su viejo yo había terminado de morir junto a Frosch.

Después de que su cuerpo desapareciera de la derruida capital de Fiore, la situación se había vuelta confusa. La oscuridad, una que no podía utilizar a su favor, se había apoderado de todo y se sentía casi como flotando en la nada. Era parecido a viajar por la puerta, pero también era una sensación distinta. Al atravesar Eclipse había un sentimiento claro de movimiento, por más que no se viera el destino. Aquí parecía no ir a ningún lado.

Hasta que de pronto la sensación desapareció y se encontró en un lugar tibio, donde soplaba una suave brisa. Sentía un cosquilleo bajo las manos y se dio cuenta de que la única razón por la que seguía en la oscuridad era porque tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, se puso de pie, descubriendo un lugar extraño y vacío. No había nada allí, excepto hierba dorada y un cielo azul hasta donde abarcaba la vista.

Entonces, una voz llamó tras él. Una voz que conocía demasiado bien, una voz que no podría olvidar ni en cientos de años.

– Rogue.

La posibilidad de que fuera apenas su imaginación ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza. Su mente no sería capaz de recrear esa inflexión tan especial. No se dio la vuelta, aunque la necesidad por hacerlo casi le quemaba. Temía y le avergonzaba enfrentarlo. No quería girarse y verlo a la cara, no quería ver la decepción que seguramente llenaba su rostro. No quería confirmar lo que ya sabía, que había traicionado la confianza que había depositado en él al morir. Y lo había hecho no sólo una vez, si no cientos, empezando por la primera vez que se rindió a sus instintos hasta cuando sus planes habían sido frustrados por el mago de Fairy Tail.

Y a pesar de eso, tenía la necesidad de darse vuelta, de ver su rostro de nuevo, cuando pensaba que ya no lo haría otra vez. Incluso si él lo odiaba, valía la pena soportar su justo juicio si conseguía ver sus facciones solo por un momento.

Porque lo había extrañado, porque aunque tuviera su magia, no era lo mismo que tenerlo a él. Y ahora, todos los recuerdos que hace nada seguían escondidos habían decidido salir, haciendo cada vez más difícil mantener su decisión y no voltear. Hubiera deseado poder huir, conseguir algún refugio de su mirada donde pudiera retomar el control de sus sentimientos y entonces tal vez, poder enfrentarlo. Pero no había nada allí para esconderle, ni a él ni a sus pecados.

¿Seguiría siendo el mismo que recordaba? ¿Seguirían sus ojos brillando igual cuando hablaba sobre algo que le interesaba? ¿Seguiría su risa siendo igual de estridente que antes? ¿Seguiría sonriendo de aquella forma que solía cautivarle?

El tiempo se le escapó entre aquellos pensamientos y cuando una cálida mano se posó sobre su hombro, no tuvo otra alternativa que girarse y encarar los fantasmas que regresaban.

Seguía exactamente igual que antes. Tal como lo recordaba, en los primeros meses luego de que asumiera su papel como maestro de gremio. Antes de que todo saliera mal, antes de que él arruinara lo poco que quedaba bien. Y sonreía, le sonreía a él, que no lo merecía, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si los años no hubieran pasado y siguieran siendo ambos jóvenes despreocupados.

Retrocedió un paso y desvío la vista al suelo, pues de pronto no podía con la avalancha de sentimientos, mezclados e incluso contradictorios, que le cayeron encima en apenas un segundo. Los más fuertes eran, primero el sentimiento de añoranza por lo que una vez había tenido y perdido, y segundo el remordimiento por todo lo que había hecho desde entonces y lo que sus acciones habían desencadenado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue lo único que consiguió preguntar, temiendo que su voz se quebrara y lo traicionara.  
– Vine a buscarte – Respondió Sting, extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.  
– ¿Por qué? – dijo Rogue, sin poder evitar responder a la caricia y levantar la vista hacia los ojos azules que tenía frente a él.  
– ¿Por qué? Porque te extrañaba, por supuesto.

Rogue sintió su cuerpo temblar justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran y después no pudo pensar en nada más que en la sensación que le había hecho falta por tanto tiempo. Fue un beso suave al comienzo, apenas un toque, pero pronto se volvió necesitado. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Sting y lo acercó a su cuerpo, con la necesidad de sentirlo cerca, de asegurarse que era real.

Porque se habían separado hace mucho, de una manera injusta y desde entonces nada fue igual. Porque había necesitado muchas veces los brazos que ahora rodeaban su cintura en un abrazo, ni demasiado apretado ni demasiado suelto, perfecto. Porque había extrañado el olor de su contraparte, su compañero, que ahora lo rodeaba otra vez mientras sus narices apenas se rozaban. Porque si él no se hubiera ido, tal vez nada hubiera pasado y todo habría seguido como siempre. Simple, perfecto, si estaban los dos juntos.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando se separaron por falta de aire y abrió los ojos, que no sabía en que momento había cerrado, Sting estaba sonriendo otra vez y Rogue se atrevió a pensar que, quizás, todo estaría bien.


End file.
